1. Field
Example embodiments relate to flexible supercapacitors, methods of manufacturing the same, and devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile information and communication devices have become widely used and the amount of information transmitted by using such devices has grown, power consumption has also increased. Accordingly, active research has been conducted on a method of increasing battery capacity in order to easily use mobile information and communication devices.
There is a limitation in developing the green energy industry due to lack of high energy density storage devices. For example, a storage battery and a capacitor having high energy and high power density may be used in an electric vehicle.
However, it is quite difficult to continuously increase the energy density and power density despite on-going research and efforts.
Supercapacitors having a specific capacitance that is thousands of times greater than that of common electrostatic capacitors have been highlighted as the next generation energy storage media due to their higher power density, faster charge and discharge times, environmental friendliness, longer lifespan, and lower costs per charge/discharge cycle than the existing batteries.
A conventional supercapacitor is formed by injecting a liquid electrolyte between electrodes containing carbon on a metal film. Because a conventional supercapacitor is basically formed on a hard matter, it is difficult to apply a conventional supercapacitor to a flexible electronic device or a flexible nano device due to its lack of flexibility. Also, it is difficult to apply a conventional supercapacitor to a wearable electronic device requiring a small and lightweight design.